Leaving No Regrets
by SailorPoison666
Summary: Jecht/Cosmos and a bottle of sake.


Leaving No Regrets

By Sailor Poison

Cosmos watches from her throne as her warriors head towards their destinies. Each seeking their crystal. If her plan works out well, then this will be the last cycle. It was a gamble where everyone's life was at stake. If she is right, then everyone can go home. Even the warriors who fallen in the previous cycles. Even the ones on the side of chaos. She shall make the last sacrifice for them all.

With Shantotto off fighting her own war, it has become very quiet at the sanctuary. Perhaps too quiet. Cosmos sits in the quiet, observing her chosen ones from afar and feeling both weary and lonely. Alone with the burden of a horrible truth.

No, she is not alone. There is someone else from chaos's side approaching. There is no hostile feeling from this one. Tanned, scruffy blitzball player holding a bottle as he walks with no hesitation to her thrown. Despite losing him to chaos, she is still especially fond of Jecht.

Jecht, " Hey Cosmos! Looking bored. " Grinning as he holds up the bottle, " Wanna join me for one last drink? "

Cosmos raises an eyebrow, " Jecht, I though you gave up drinking. " As its nearly impossible to find such things here.

Jecht scratches his neck, " I was saving this for when we won the war. Well, before I .. ya know. I don't know if I'll be around to see the right people win. " He even looks sheepish, " I might as well enjoy it while I can. I rather have a pretty lady help me. "

Cosmos normally never drinks, " I would love to but we have no proper glasses for such fine sake. "

Jecht, loud and joyfully, " Then we share the bottle! " Given a place to set on her throne.

Cosmos can't help but return the smile. Jecht can make someone feel lighter in the heart with just one smile. Watching him pop the bottle open.

Jecht, " Lets not leave this world with any more regrets. " Then passes the bottle, " Ladies first. "

Cosmos drinks it straight from the bottle before handing it back to Jecht, " Oh my... " Her first drink is no wild swig.

Jecht takes his own drink but doesn't swig it down. Seems to just enjoy this simple moment. He shouldn't be here and they both know it. Jecht enjoys the feeling of the alcohol in his long starved system. Talking about simple things at first. Such has does she ever get wrinkled toes from all the water? Silly little questions.

Jecht asks her something more personal, " If you were not some great goddess, what would you be doing? "

Cosmos doesn't need to really think this over, " I would have a garden. I would grow vegetables, flowers, some fruits. Anything and everything I could. "

Jecht tries to picture this, " I thought you were open a cat house or an orphanage. Now … I can hope to be with my son. Make it up to the little weenie. "

Cosmos smiles fondly, " I think you far more then made up to him. You gave him a real chance. "

Jecht has a wistful look in his eyes, " Yeah? " Looks to the bottle that only has one mouthful left, " Look at this? "

Cosmos is disappointed the sake is almost gone, " I did have first sip, so its yours. "

Jecht, " I got an idea, babe." Taking the last into his mouth. Without swallowing it, he presses his lips against hers to share the very last taste.

Jecht expected many things and only hopes for one. Her own mouth accepting the drink in shock. His tongue slipping between her lips, feeling some of the sake trickle down his chin. Both their mouths taste the same. Her own tongue dancing against his. Somehow, Jecht, isn't certain when, he acquired a Goddess on his lap. Both in this very moment, kissing with a hungry need. They made passionate sex on her very throne, Cosmos straddling his lap. Shamelessly pleasure echoes through the sanctuary. They change positions. Her legs in the air, as Jecht takes her hard and fast. Her legs clings to him. Last, deep thrusts, both hit orgasm. Jecht is left panting as he pulls out of her. The goddess slumps on her throne, still enjoying the feeling of her buzz and the afterglow. A smile he has never seen on her face before. Satisfaction.

During their loud fun, they both failed to notice the running of people towards them. The proud Warrior of Light and Tidus. Neither of them know what truly went on but things don't look good. A possible drunk but sweaty Jecht taking advantage of their goddess?!

Warrior of Light, " Unhand her! "

Tidus too flabbergasted when he seems who is with Cosmos, " You? What?! Gah.. " His sword also appears in hand, " Die! "

Jecht, " Oh, shit... " A moment later, running the best he can being tipsy and trying to hold his pants up. Kinda reminds him of life before he got married! Cosmos watches the two chasing her intruder out.

Cosmos closes her eyes and takes the moment to collect herself. With a smile, she whispers, " No regrets. "


End file.
